


cheater

by warcrimez



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Cheating Dean Winchester, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27017575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warcrimez/pseuds/warcrimez
Summary: you are dean winchester's childhood best friend and longterm girlfriend, but when he cheats on you with a new boy you turn to sam.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/You, Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this entire fic is mostly a joke. i'm not attracted to the winchester's so writing x readers about them is.. weird for me but me and my friend have a small inside joke and thought this concept would be funny to write. enjoy anyways even though it's definitely not very good >_<

y/n woke up to an empty bed and early morning sunlight. sighing, she wasted little time getting up. she pulled on shorts and unplugged her phone from the charger before making her way to the living room. sam was seated on the couch with his laptop on his lap obviously researching some new odd supernatural instances.

"sam?" y/n spoke, causing sam to startle. 

"good morning, y/n." sam called, not looking from his laptop. 

"i thought dean had off today?" y/n asked, yawning as she made her way over to sit next to sam.

"he did, but he got called in this morning i guess." sam said.

y/n didn't say anything. she reached over to pick up the remote and turned on a random channel to mindlessly watch for the next few hours. 

dean was in fact at work, technically. he had a new infiltration with a new boy that worked with him named castiel. he was 6 years younger than dean with black hair and pretty blue eyes. he knew it was wrong to get with a barely legal guy he just met whilst also being in a longterm relationship with his childhood best friend but he couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. he spent 3 hours there with castiel before cleaning himself up in the dirty bathroom and heading home. 

upon entering the apartment, dean was greeted with arms around his waist. guilt had finally set in over what he just did and he awkwardly and uncomfortably hugged her back, placing kisses on her forehead. 

"dean, are you ok?" y/n asked.

dean saw sam staring at them, or.. y/n specifically from the corner of his eye. 

"uh. yeah, just a rough day at work is all." dean replied, "get off me." he pulled away swiftly, leaving y/n standing by the door. she sighed and watched as he disappeared into their shared bedroom. she plopped back down onto the couch next to sam and rested her head on her hand with a saddened look on her face. 

"are you alright?" sam asked.

"yeah, i'm just worried about dean. he wouldn't tell me anything even if i asked though." y/n said, rolling her eyes. 

"i'll talk to him if you'd like." sam said, "he doesn't have the right to treat you badly even if he's in a bad mood."

y/n blushed, looking to meet sam's eyes with her e/c ones, "will you talk to him, please?"

sam nodded and lifted his laptop off him and placed it in the empty spot between him and y/n, standing up to find what his brother was up to.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please this is not great but 👍

sam made his way to y/n and dean's bedroom. the bed was still unmade from when y/n had woken up and the blankets were mostly wadded up on the floor. dean was pacing and obviously very deep in his own brain.   
"dean?" sam said, startling dean and grabbing his attention, "what's up, man? why'd you push y/n away like that?"  
dean huffed, "just a bad day at work. can't i just be left alone?"  
"i told y/n i'd talk to you. are you sure nothing else happened?" sam questioned suspiciously, inspecting his brothers body language.  
"just go, sam. i just need time alone." dean said, sitting down onto the bed facing away for him.   
sam backed off and back to the small living area where y/n was curled up in a blanket on the couch.   
"hey." sam said softly, "you ok?"  
y/n nodded, "i just hope i didn't do anything wrong."  
"no, no it's definitely not you." sam said, putting his hand on her knee to try and comfort her, "just give him time."  
"thanks sam." y/n said, smiling softly, picking at her fingers.  
sam pulled his hand away quickly when he heard the door click followed by footsteps.   
"i'm going out to clear my head." dean said, pulling his keys from his pocket as he walked towards the door almost as he was late for something.  
y/n untangled herself from the blanket and turned around, sitting up on her knees and following dean with her eyes, "dean, wait!" the front door slammed and y/n dropped down helplessly. sam frowned and sighed as he looked at y/n. 

dean drove in his impala silently to the address castiel gave him. he overthought his relationship with y/n. they met when they were kids, maybe 11 at most. her father and his father consistently worked together for years so they spent a lot of time together and they even hunted together as teens. they started dating when they were 19 and 20 after years of pining and things were really great! dean worked, and sam and y/n were in college and on the side they hunted whatever went bump in the night. he crushed on her for years and finally, he had her. but then he started working at his job and he couldn't take his eyes off him. dean had denied his attraction to men forever, always hearing his dad talk about how being gay was weird and bad but john was dead and dean didn't have much to lose.   
dean pulled into the parking lot of a shitty apartment complex and found the number he was looking for: 41. pulling into a parking spot nearby he turned off his car and sat there for just a moment, sighing as he finally slid out of his car and up the steps to apartment 41 knowing what knocking on the door would lead to. 

sam cooked dinner for him and y/n, bringing it over in a bowl to y/n who was curled on the couch.   
"thank you." y/n said. they ate in silence for the most part, watching whatever shitty romcom was playing. 

it was getting late, and y/n felt bad for just sitting on the couch all day, she got no homework done and she wasted a day off. plus, there was no sign of dean. she texted him 4 times and sam called him 5 times to no avail. y/n yawned and changed from a sitting position to a laying position, partially using sam's leg as a pillow. sam didn't say anything or move, just continued to type on his laptop and occasionally check his phone like he had been doing for the better half of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> how do i redeem my ao3

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so uhh that's that for now. updates if any will probably be slow as this isn't my main priority writing. and also i know dean probably realistically wouldn't work a normal job but castiel isn't an angel either and the timeline is completely fucked anyways lmao


End file.
